


Big Brother Dean

by lotrspnfangirl



Series: Comment Fic Collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Weechesters, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Weechesters, Sammy is picked on by a bully at school, cue big brother Dean to the rescue. by <a href="http://cozy_coffee.livejournal.com/">cozy_coffee</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Dean

“What’s wrong? Going to run home and cry to your mommy?” Sam could feel the tears pricking at the back of his eyes. But he refused to let them fall, he couldn’t let them fall. The bully, Tom Mathers, pushed his shoulders again, this time causing him to fall backwards, sprawling to the ground. 

He couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped as the air was knocked out of his lungs. 

“Come on _Samantha_ , only girls don’t fight back!”

“Hey!” Sam’s eyes shot up and he felt the shock of relief as he saw his older brother booking towards them, his backpack thrown, forgotten, on the pavement. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“This doesn’t concern you.” Tom sneered and Dean responded with his fist. Sam’s eyes widened as Tom went down, Dean straddling his hips as he wrapped his fingers in Tom’s shirt and slammed his shoulders on the pavement. Tears sprung to Tom’s eyes and unlike Sam, he let them fall. Fear and pain dancing across his features as Dean leaned closer, his voice lowering.

“It’s not going to happen again, is it?” Tom stammered his response, wiggling out of Dean’s grasp and fleeing like a dog with its tail between its legs. “You okay, Sam?” Dean brushed his jeans off before reaching an arm down to help Sam off the ground.

“I had it on my own.” Sam mumbled, but smiled all the same. Dean nodded, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

“I know you did, Sammy. But it’s been a while since I’ve gotten to kick some jerk-wad’s ass. So thanks, for helping me out.” Sam rolled his eyes and let himself sink into his brother’s side.

“Thanks, Dean.”


End file.
